best friends brother
by Black snake eyes
Summary: no, it just wasn't possible my best friend, my best of the best best friens was dating, not just anyone, no she's dating   my idiotic older brother *inseard scream*


**First songfic I heard this song and I was like omg I have a fabulous idea for this one.**

**Songs aren't mine and will never be mine.**

The crowd screamed our names when we got onto the stage, who are we? Well were the world's most famous girl rock band .

The group considers of 5 girls we are all best of the best friends, that's also because of the fact we 're to high school together.

Well first is me obviously I'm ino yamanaka the lead singer, like duh, everyone in this crowd came to see me, because I'm the most talented of everyone and I'm also the prettiest one.

Okay so maybe I'm a little overreacting but still I'm pretty hot if I can say it myself but whatever.

So then we have tenten she's the person with the bass guitar kinda tomboyish and bad ass but whatever, even now that where famous she still wears her hair in 2 buns, not that it's ugly but I don't know.

Tonight she wears black sweatpants with a top that said kiss me I'm hot, well at least she wears something girly, under that she has some black and pink sneakers.

Next is hinata hyuuga she plays the keyboard well I'll say this she's really shy but when you ask her she'll kick your ass. She's also amazing with the keyboard when she's playing it's like her fingers fly above the keys.

She mostly wears a light blue and black dress that cuts of 2 inches above her knees, with that she also wears sandals.

On the drums we have temari no subaku she's the sister of my boyfriend kankuro, at first I thought he was gay but after I got to know him we started dating, back to the point so temari is our drummer she's one year older than the rest of us she's 17 while the rest of us is 16.

She always wears her hair in 4 ponytails, it's kinda cute I think, tonight she wears a yellow/light brown mini skirt with a black sleeveless T-shirt with the words kick-ass on it in bright yellow letters.

Like me she wears high heels.

Ooh I forgot to introduce me didn't I, well like you know I'm ino yamanaka the hottest girl on earth I always wear miniskirts with a top and high heels duh I have the body for it so why not.

And last is our lead guitarist and my totally best of the best best bestie friend sakura haruno.

Just like tenten she's a tomboy but with a girly side to it. Tonight she wears black skinny jeans with a hot pink top, but over that top she has another black top on. Under that she wears black converse.

So this is our band, oh yeah I forgot to say this sakura or forehead like I and only I am to call her writes our songs, I have totally no idea how she does it but still we have a lot of success.

I once asked her where she get the inspiration from, she just told me she writes out of personal experience.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0

We started off with our first song according to you.

When the music started I went to think of the time when this song came out, it was some months ago sakura was dating sasuke uchiha, the total jerk he broke her down right in front of everyone, but sakura couldn't dumb him, cause her parents wanted her to be with him.

I saw her breaking down day after day she came back home, but she always had a bruise, we all knew the uchiha hit her this is how another song came to stand face down, but back to the point after some time she came home still with a bruise but she was happy for some weird reason, when we asked her about it she just walked away. This kept happening until she wrote the song according to you so we knew she met another guy, we never really met him though.

So you know she always writes about the personal stuff that's why we are so popular, people can find themselves in the songs that's why they like us *_chough*_me_*chough* _.

The time flew by and it was already time for our last song, and the newest.

"okay are you ready for our last song of the evening?" I screamed in the microphone.

"yeeeaaaahhh!"

"I can't hear you"

"yeeeaaaah…..!"

"okay this song is called my best friends brother, written by one of my best friends the one and only sakura haruno" I added in a matter of fact tone.

The crowd started screaming again.

"let's do this" I screamed again.

The music started.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0

_**Call you up when I know he's at home,  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<strong>_

Now this one I can't seem to get, she wrote this song about me, well I think because I'm dating kankuro and I was afraid to tell temari, so we hit our relationship at first.

___**Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?**_

This is defiantly strange, more stranger than that is the fact I'm actually thinking about it, but wait if sakura always writes about personal experience, so that means ….. omg she's dating gaara.

Yes, that had to be it who else, the song said she's in love with her best friends brother so temari is the only one with a brother, well if you don't count my brother.

No it just had to be gaara, who else hinata only had neji but he was her cousin, and he was dating tenten who didn't even had brothers so it had to be temari who had 2 brothers kankuro and gaara.

___**I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<strong>_

But wait a minute that isn't true gaara and sakura their like brother and sister, there's no way they end up together, at least not until hell freezes over. So that only leaves_ *shiver*_ my older asshole, pain in the ass, idiotic, stupid and whatever older brother.

No there's no way sakura might actually like him, just, just no way it isn't possible I mean….__

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

Sakura isn't that stupid to be with my brother he's a drummer and not even a good one at that, and he's way bigger than her.

___**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
><strong>_

No way did I just sang that, no it must be coincidence, you know to make the lyrics rime, yes that must be it.

_**I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and <strong>_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<strong>_

Keep breathing ino, just keep breathing, it's just coincidence. _  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/victoria_justice/best_friends_ ]__  
><em>_**I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because if you're not around, he's acting' too shy<strong>_

You know this one time while sakura was at my house, my brother was there too he was really trying to be all cool and make an impression, but then I left for a few minutes and when I returned he was on the other side of the couch blushing.

___**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend**_

You know sakura doesn't hang out with us anymore in the weekend, always something about being too busy or something. But the idiot (brother) isn't home as well.

No just coincidence keep saying it ino coincidence, coincidence, ….

___**I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<strong>_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and <strong>_

God who am I kidding sakura, sweet little sakura, well not that sweet or little but whatever sakura *insert dramatic pause* is dating my brother.

___**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB**_

My brother, my best friend is dating my brother.

___**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

At that moment I snapped I turned towards sakura or my supposed best friend and pointed a finger at her "sakura haruno wtf why are you dating my brother" I screamed into the micro.

Then everything went silent, the crowd shut up and all the girls turned to look towards sakura with big eyes.

"uhuhm I-I uuhm "

"ha you don't know so you can dump him now" I said still pointing the finger at her.

"b-but ino how did you find out" sakura asked

"ha do you really think it was that hard "

"let me guess you noticed that the song wasn't about you?"

"uuhm maybe but still I found out you are dating my brother, come on sakura my brother he looks like a girl, he's crazy why would you like him?" I asked her becoming desperate.

"uhm well " sakura was getting scared ino was scary she was sad, confused and angry.

Do the math sad + confused + angry = running for your life if you don't have a good explanation.

Sakura looked at the micro and then looked at the side towards the person who stood their eyeing her with a worried look.

Then a smirk made its way onto her face. Well ino-pig if you want to know that badly.

She pulled her guitar of her and passed it towards the person on the side.

She grabbed the micro and started singing.

_**Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<strong>_

Hinata, tenten and temari picked up the song again, while the person made its way into the light.

What you saw was long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail with the bangs covering his left eye. The person had the most beautiful eyes, a dark blue color you could drown in.

Sakura walked up towards the person and stood in front of him.

___**And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<br>**_

At that moment ino decided it didn't matter and started singing and dancing together with sakura.

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<br>Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<strong>_

At the end of the song the crowd started screaming begging for more, ino turned towards me and said well sakura I hate to say this and it's really killing me at the moment but…. you can date deidara.

"yes thank you ino pig" the pink haired girl screamed as she jumped on ino.

The whole group started laughing forgetting deidara who still stood there with sakura's guitar.

Deidara turned to leave when he heard his girlfriend calling him, he stopped and turned around only to be met with her lips.

He held her close by wrapping his arms around her waist.

The crowd started whistling, until ino started screaming again.

"okay okay that's enough, deidara get you're filthy mouth of my best friend, you can suck her face of when I'm not looking, better make sure nobody's looking especially not the whole crowd.

With that said deidara picked sakura up while she wrapped her legs around his hips.

With that they started to walk away, still kissing and the crowd started whistling again.

At this moment ino was fuming, finding was to kill deidara, she said they had her permission for dating but she didn't come to the part of kissing just yet.

With that thought she stomped after her brother and best friend, to give them the talk. This only left the 3 girls who still stood their looking at the retreating back of the now pissed of ino yamanaka.

"uuhm well thanks for being here tonight, we hope to see you again on another, hopefully a little more less awkward concert of us, get home save bye".

With that said the 3 girls hurriedly made their way after ino to make sure she didn't kill their best friend, and their guitarist.

**So hate the ending but this idea popped into my head and I thought ah why not XD**

**the songs;**

**according to you : orianthi**

**face down : the red jumpsuit apparatus **

**best friends brother : Victoria justice**

**review**


End file.
